


龙的宝物

by VinegarFish_neko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarFish_neko/pseuds/VinegarFish_neko





	龙的宝物

龙的宝物 by 糖醋小鱼干

三观不正预警。

*

王国篇 01

亚特兰蒂斯大陆上有龙的传说。

月光下，吟游诗人站在镶着彩钻的落地窗旁弹着竖琴吟唱，歌声飘渺空灵——  
穿行过大陆最南端的喀索沙漠，  
再越过茫茫无际的泽斯海域，  
就可以来到维岛山脉，  
那里是龙的故乡，  
也是它们最终的栖息之地。

小小的亚瑟撑着下巴专注聆听。  
故事讲完后，他蹦蹦跳跳地凑到那名吟游诗人面前，认真地将自己所有的利兰币和珠宝都放进了对方面前的小纸盒里。  
小亚瑟昂起头，怯生生地询问：“先生，这世上真的有龙吗？”  
吟游诗人笑了。  
他摘下帽子温声道：“有啊。”

小亚瑟愣住了，这位吟游诗人长得可真好看。  
他的发比黄金还要璀璨，湛蓝剔透的眼睛就像是那湾星光湖一样漂亮。而他此刻含着笑意望向自己的样子，简直比教堂里那些修士更像天使。  
小亚瑟忽然扭捏了起来。  
他垂下头，有些不好意思再看着对方过于俊美的面容：“那、那你，见过龙吗？”  
吟游诗人将帽子重新戴上遮住大半容颜，然后他蹲了下来，让视线和小亚瑟平齐。  
他伸出白皙修长的指尖，轻轻点在自己薄唇上，随后冲小亚瑟眨了眨眼，用柔和得宛如清风拂过的气音轻轻道了声：“嘘。”

小亚瑟瞪大了眼睛。  
刚刚那一刻，他分明看到吟游诗人的眼睛变为了一双黄金瞳，兽类独有的竖线取代了人族的瞳仁。  
被那样纯粹的金眸盯着，小亚瑟却不觉得害怕，而是如收获朋友间的小秘密般开心地笑了起来。  
他有模有样地伸出自己短短的食指比在唇上，奶声奶气地道了声嘘。  
吟游诗人微微一怔，也笑了起来。

属于童话故事的时间过得很快。  
任何一名君王都无法容忍自己最看重的孩子沉迷于和来历不明的人聊天嬉戏，亚瑟的母后也不能允许自己的孩子因此被剥夺王储的尊荣。  
意料之中的别离到来了。  
小亚瑟扒着门框难过地和吟游诗人告别：“你还会再来吗？”  
吟游诗人蹲下来摸了摸对方毛茸茸的头发，笑意盈盈地许下承诺：“会啊。当你成长为这世间最优秀的君王时，我会再来看你的。”

这一句话，亚瑟从七岁记到了二十七岁。  
从王储走到君主，再从君主走到一统大陆的亚瑟大帝，这条路十分艰辛。  
亚瑟褪去了婴儿肥的面容愈发英俊而冷硬。  
在一次次以残忍手段获得沾满血腥的荣耀后，他的赫赫凶名远震八方。

亚瑟披着斗篷半靠在冰冷的血腥王座上，神色冷淡地拿起羽毛笔在面前展开的地图上勾画着。他不在乎什么金银珠宝，对那些战败国给出的求和条件更是不屑一顾——  
他只要自己帝国的铁骑踏遍整块亚特兰蒂斯大陆。  
亚瑟其实想的很简单，既然当初那人没有给“优秀”定下评判标准，那……  
世间只剩下我一个君王，不就可以了吗？

只剩下我一个君王，你是不是就会来看我了？

王国篇 02

亚瑟的愿望在二十七岁那年的春季完成了一半。

他靠在王座上倦怠地半阖着眼，颇感无趣地看向跪在地上瑟瑟发抖的中年男人。  
那是珀西公国的君主。  
……也将是最后一任。

对方得天独厚的地理优势让亚瑟的军队颇费周折才拿下了这个小国。  
位于喀索沙漠和泽斯海域之间、大陆最南端的公国，与世无争到除了完全不计较战争得失的亚瑟以外，没有任何一位大帝会费时费力地去征服这样一个地方。  
可是他就是遇上了亚瑟。

亚瑟用羽毛笔轻轻圈起亚特兰蒂斯大陆唯一一块剩下的地方，然后一点一点，用暗红的墨水涂满。  
这件事他干了至少有十年了，轻车熟路得很。  
无数生灵的哀嚎与痛哭、纷飞的战火与铿锵的马蹄声……  
从来都传不到这位年轻的暴君的耳中。  
可偏偏他就是个天生的优秀暴君。  
再多的反抗与起义，都在他提不起精神的哈欠中一一被镇压。  
……简直就像是被神所眷顾着。

此刻，亚瑟难得的耐心和细致都用在了涂色上，再抬起眼时，又是那副漫不经心的模样。  
这个问题他也问过十多年了，从最一开始的满怀期待，再到后来的失落漠然，已经成了习惯。  
他并没抱什么希望，例行公事地冷淡开口：“你见过龙吗？”  
中年男子抖得就像是刚出壳的尼克鸟幼崽。  
亚瑟正打算挥手让人割下他的头颅，被两旁士兵踩在背上的落难国王却颤着声回答道：“见过。”

亚瑟睁开了眼。

他起初欣喜若狂，然而下一瞬就再也控制不住内心的扭曲和嫉妒。  
黑发的暴君紧攥住王座的扶手，身体前倾着死死盯向对方。  
他压低了嗓音厉声问道：“在哪儿？”

周围的侍从都恭敬地低着头，并不敢窥视他们伟大而残暴的大帝。如若有人敢冒着被斩首的风险看一眼，便会发现此刻的亚瑟极肖似恶鬼。  
从最初如履薄冰的小王储，再到如今拥有整片大陆，权力问鼎天下的王……  
亚瑟在稳居高位后，从来都是一副神色冷淡兴趣缺缺的模样。  
然而此刻他的贪婪如此直白地流露在外，黑曜石般的眼熠熠生辉，就如同在喀索沙漠中跋涉千里终于见到绿洲的旅人。

见对方犹豫，亚瑟屈起手指轻叩扶手。  
侍从又押进来两人。  
漂亮可爱的小公主吓得脸色煞白。温婉优雅的王后虽然自己也难掩惊慌，却仍竭力安抚着灭国后被押送至此的女儿。  
亚瑟友好而绅士地询问：“想先看谁被斩首？你的妻子还是女儿？”

珀西君主屈服了。

作为离传说中的龙最近的国度，世代沿袭至今，珀西公国的君主对龙的了解是整片大陆上最深的。  
亚瑟极有耐心地花了一整个下午加晚上来从对方口中获得想要的讯息。  
他懒懒地站起身朝门外走去。  
纯黑的斗篷拖拽及地，轻柔地抚过地面上逐渐淌开的温热鲜血。  
亚瑟瞥了眼正趴在地上痛苦哀嚎的珀西君主，一脚利落地踩断对方的脖子，随后才诚挚地弯下腰道谢——  
对着一具失去了生命气息的尸体。  
他确实从心底感谢对方。  
但是，更深的嫉妒如荆棘般缠满了他的心脏。  
一想到对方与龙的接触与了解，他就痛得发狂。

“你这魔鬼！你一定会下地狱的！”  
目睹一切的小公主发出了刺耳的尖叫。  
亚瑟半垂着眼抬手解开扣子，随手将染了血的斗篷扔在珀西君主的尸体上。  
他的神色无比漠然倦怠，语气平淡——

“我即地狱。”

王国篇 03

龙族重诺，言出必行。

亚瑟将整块大陆都划归为领地后的第一个冬季的满月之夜，他再一次见到了龙。  
对方披着厚厚的斗篷，遮掩着面容站在月夜下的花园里。不经意漏出的几缕金发灿烂至极，如太阳的光辉照进亚瑟眼中。  
匆匆挥手让侍从退下后，亚瑟快步走了过去。  
他起初还顾及着自己的形象，一步一步尽量优雅地踩在雪里，到后来就拔腿狂奔了起来。

“你不该这样。”  
龙的声音永远是那样的轻柔又温和。  
然而他依旧披着斗篷戴着尖帽子，没有再像当初那样主动表达善意，甚至不愿抬头看一眼亚瑟。

龙应该是生气了。  
龙不再喜欢亚瑟了。

这个猜想如同一盆冰水，将刚刚还兴奋不已的亚瑟冻得遍体生寒。  
黑发黑眸的青年难过无比地垂下了头，露出一副要哭不哭的样子。这略带孩子气的举动因极其漂亮的外表而不显突兀，反带了几分烂漫可爱。  
他此刻的样子让龙想起了当年的小男孩。  
好脾气又温和善良的龙禁不住有些心软了。

亚瑟垂下眼，带着些许的泣音颤声问龙：“你以后是不是不会再来看我了？”  
龙沉默着没有回答。  
亚瑟试探着上前一步，可怜兮兮地发出请求：“你……你可以再抱我一下吗？”  
龙犹豫了一下，脱下了斗篷和帽子。  
灿烂辉煌的金发流水般倾泻下来，亚瑟呼吸为之一窒。  
龙抬起剔透湛蓝的眼眸看了亚瑟一眼，随后主动上前轻轻抱住了对方。

亚瑟慢慢把头靠到龙的肩上，龙僵着身体没有拒绝这份亲昵。

对于寿命悠长的龙而言，过去的二十年他只是想休息一下，就盘在洞穴里，用自己的尾巴尖儿圈住珍宝然后打了个盹。  
他也不清楚为什么一觉醒来，就会是这样的场景。  
不然，他肯定是会去阻止对方的。  
希望对方成为优秀的君主，这个期待有错吗？  
龙也有些难过，他是真的真的很喜欢小时候的那个小男孩。

龙和其他族人不同，他很喜欢外面的世界。  
他扮作吟游诗人周游各国，足迹踏遍了亚特兰蒂斯大陆。然而每当他露出龙族标志性的黄金瞳，收到的反应从来都让他开心不起来。  
恐惧，忌惮，贪婪……  
只有当初的小亚瑟歪着头咯咯笑了，还有模有样地也伸手给他比了一个嘘。

亚瑟主动伸手搂住了龙。  
龙正陷在回忆里，情绪低落得很，便放任了对方有些亲密过度的举措。  
然后，龙为这份宽容付出了代价。

王国篇 04

龙有逆鳞，触之者死。

亚瑟着迷地看着龙白皙的脖颈处那块金色的鳞片。  
极浅极小，被遮掩在灿烂的金发下。  
如果不像亚瑟这样用目光一寸一寸缓慢而细致地扫过龙裸露在斗篷外的肌肤，根本无法发现。  
亚瑟借着拥抱的姿势靠近了那一处，然后悄悄伸出了刚刚一直藏着的、将掌心刺得鲜血淋漓的修长食指。

亚瑟又想起了珀西君主的话。  
龙族离开龙岛后实力便会大幅下降，变为人形后更是失去了锋利的爪牙和坚硬的鳞片。此时如果不使用龙语魔法，龙族的本质也就是一个力气稍大点的普通人。如果在龙最虚弱的人族状态时，剖下它的逆鳞……

亚瑟目光暗沉，挖出了那片浅金色的鳞片。

“——!”  
龙痛到极致，湛蓝眼眸睁大，在一刹那出于本能变回纯金竖线兽瞳，又在下一瞬黯淡下来，变回剔透的蓝色。  
龙暂时失去了力气。  
滚烫的金色龙血从那处极小的伤口涓涓涌出，被亚瑟贪婪地全部吻尽。  
直到那雪白的脖子上一点金色的痕迹都没了，黑发黑眸的暴君才停下了动作。  
他紧紧抱着怀里被抽干了力气的龙，一遍遍亲吻着对方的脖颈，神情专注而温柔。

龙是我的了，再也不会走了。  
他这样想着。

亚瑟脱下自己的羽绒斗篷，细致地又给龙披上。  
毕竟龙现在看起来很冷，脸色苍白神情萎靡颓然，还不住地发着抖。  
他从来没见过龙流露出这样可怜又脆弱的模样。  
但是龙还是很好看。  
不再是初见时那种俊美非凡、近乎灼人的好看，而是难得一见的、有点虚弱的美。  
仿佛亚瑟的怀抱再紧一些，龙便会在下一刻碎成天边摇曳的星光，再也不会弯起比星光湖还要澄净透亮的双眼，笑着回应亚瑟的呼唤了。

亚瑟一脚深一脚浅地踩在雪地里，扶着龙回到了卧室。  
一路上，龙都没有搭理亚瑟。  
虽然很喜欢龙的声音，但是亚瑟觉得龙此时不跟自己说话也挺好，总觉得听到了会很难过很难过。  
亚瑟将龙放到床上，自己坐在一旁静静看着龙。  
他将那枚逐渐冰冷黯淡下来的逆鳞贴在自己胸口，疑惑地抚了抚摸自己心脏的位置。

不知道为什么，明明捕获了龙，他却觉得自己离龙越来越远了。

王国篇 05

亚瑟安静地坐在床边，看了他的龙一夜。

当第一缕阳光透过玻璃彩绘的落地窗照在龙的金发上，龙的面容终于恢复了些许血色。  
他像是刚从一场可怕的噩梦中醒来，湛蓝的双眸仍透着遭受背叛的怒意和哀伤。  
亚瑟想要抚摸那比晨辉更灿烂动人的金发。  
然而龙一看到亚瑟靠近自己，便沉默着往远离对方的一侧退了过去。  
亚瑟眼中期待的光芒慢慢熄灭。  
他收回了悬在半空的手。

亚瑟用整块大陆的资源供养着龙。

他知道龙族大多喜欢华丽精致的东西，便努力搜集各式各样别致的小物件送给龙。哪怕龙连看都不看一眼，亚瑟也不在意。  
他知道龙喜欢四处游历，就每晚都捧着书籍坐到床边，认真地给龙讲各地有趣的奇闻逸事。  
他知道龙喜欢这些。

他把世界上最好的东西都献给了他的龙。  
除了自由。  
而这是无法弥合的分歧。

亚瑟的心思全部放到龙的身上，对手下人的掌控力就渐渐弱了，也不太留意别人的小心思。  
这是致命的失误。  
亚瑟的美貌与他的暴虐同样出名，只是没有人敢把这编进歌谣里传唱罢了。  
无数人畏惧那一支战无不胜的铁骑，却在暗中垂涎着血腥王座上的那人。  
所以当亚瑟最忠诚的几位近卫军向欲望倒戈后，黑发黑眸的年轻君王头一回尝到了屈辱的滋味。  
他给龙讲完故事后便回了自己的寝宫，却在睡梦间遭遇了夜袭。

黑市才能买到的烈性催情药装在透明玻璃瓶里时是相当无害的淡粉色，就如同初春时节亚特兰蒂斯大陆上随处可见的角特花一样不起眼。  
但当几个近卫军一起压制住不断挣扎的漂亮暴君，捏着他消瘦下颚把药灌入喉咙后，那粉色就慢慢扩散开来了，令亚瑟白皙娇嫩的肌肤也染上一层瑰丽至极的色泽。

亚瑟自始至终都没有求饶过半句。  
他乌黑眸中刻满震怒，冰冷如霜的视线一一掠过围绕在自己身边的反叛者。  
“我会杀了你们。”  
亚瑟喘息着宣布自己的决定。  
然而他此刻越是表现得桀骜难驯，就越令周遭的男人兴奋。  
随着药剂的二次灌入，亚瑟的目光开始涣散。他似乎是觉得羞耻，慢慢闭上了眼，又蜷缩起身体，这才隐忍地呜咽了声。

“谁先来？”暴君睁开眼询问。  
他的神情冰冷而倦怠：“我没有和任何人做过，谁来第一个彻底占有我？”  
放松警惕的男人们争执起来。  
为了获得君王的初夜，他们甚至拔出了锋利的武器进行决斗，往日情谊在这一刻荡然无存。

亚瑟面无表情地抹去溅到脸颊上的温热血迹，掀起眼皮看向唯一活着的人：“我不喜欢被主导。你闭眼躺下，我自己动。”  
近卫军照做了。  
亚瑟跨坐到对方腰上，然后神色平静地抽出了藏在羽毛枕头底下的精致佩剑。  
一剑割喉。

亚瑟松了口气，眼尾的艳红在顷刻间又浓烈了一分。  
他凭借着强大的自制力撑到了现在，再往后却是无法支撑了。  
黑发黑眸的君主颤抖着指尖给自己披上斗篷。  
他踉踉跄跄地出了门，艰难地朝囚禁了龙的地方走去。

王国篇 06

亚瑟自从被龙拒绝接近以后，就再也没冒犯过对方，连抚摸头发都不敢。  
他太喜欢龙了。  
所以不想看到龙那双比月光湖更璀璨漂亮的蓝眼睛……  
再次对自己流露出失望至极的神色。

他俯下身，自欺欺人地用颤抖的右手捂住了龙的眼睛。然后才喘息着分开双腿，慢慢跪坐在了龙的身上。  
亚瑟从未信奉过神殿里供养的光明神，此刻却在心底一遍遍祈求着——  
不要醒来。  
不要睁开眼。  
不要发现……  
我即将要做的事。

然而龙仍旧苏醒了。

亚瑟的气息对龙而言太过熟悉。  
哪怕是被蒙着眼，龙也十分清楚这位深夜来访者的身份。  
龙原本打算一把推开欺骗了自己的卑劣人类，但在听到耳畔过于湿润的呼吸后，温柔的龙顿住了动作。  
“你……怎么了？”  
龙不太确定地出声询问。

亚瑟没有回答。  
黑发的年轻暴君抿着唇，用佩剑划开了自己的衣服。  
龙睡袍上的宝石纽扣被亚瑟修长纤细的五指一一扯开，跳跃着崩落到了地面铺着的奢华雪绒长毛毯上。

随后，暴君低下了高贵的头颅。  
他埋首在龙的小腹处，生涩地含住了龙沉睡着的欲望。  
另一只手则轻轻握住龙的另一根性器，笨拙地上下抚弄着。  
龙惊愕不已地瞪大了眼。  
一贯洁身自好、足足独身了千年的吟游诗人只在图册中了解过这类事情，完全没有亲身体验过。

而一旦尝过这滋味，就难以停下来了。

笔直白皙的性器以可怕的速度膨胀着，不多时就变成了极为骇人的形状。  
亚瑟被噎得难受。  
他皱着眉吐出龙的东西，狼狈地垂下头连连咳嗽，甚至都无暇拭去唇瓣上蹭着的透明粘液。  
这回轮到龙不满了。  
龙有一瞬曾想过攥住亚瑟的柔软黑发来逼迫对方继续，但是龙忍住了。

“我只和缔结了契约的伴侣做这种事。”龙咬了咬牙，用力推开了亚瑟，“你不是我的伴侣。”  
尽管说着这话，但龙的眼睛已经不再是清澈透亮的湛蓝了。  
他眸中涌动着的、浓郁到发暗的深蓝……就像风暴来临前的海面一样压抑危险。  
与此同时，璀璨金光隐隐浮现在瞳仁之中，兽瞳的特征也初现了端倪。

被推开的暴君自嘲地笑了笑。  
他若无其事地抬起头，湿漉漉的黑眸凝视着龙，粉嫩舌尖自洁白贝齿中探出，轻轻舔了舔玫瑰花瓣似的唇。  
“我会成为你的伴侣。”  
亚瑟立下这句承诺时的语气，就和他当年立誓要成为最优秀的君主时一模一样。  
他对绝大多数的事都兴致缺缺，总是提不起精神。但一旦认定了什么，就怎么都不会放弃。  
他可以用整整二十年捕捉龙的踪迹，自然也可以用剩下的寿命去完成另一个看似不可能的目标。

“你不恨我吗？”亚瑟注视着龙，“这可是一个绝好的惩罚机会。你可以在床上随意对待我，怎么做都行。”  
龙的身体僵住了，神情挣扎而矛盾。  
他对亚瑟的感觉复杂得很。  
尽管被如此对待，但“恨”是称不上的。甚至比起“愤怒”这个情绪，更多的是失望。  
他希望亚瑟可以成为一位贤明的君主，但对方却像个长不大的孩子，为一己私欲而将整座大陆卷入了战火，甚至还胆大妄为到剖去了自己的逆鳞。  
而更令龙感到烦躁的，是他居然一直都没舍得给对方什么实质性的教训。  
魔法的破坏力太过强大，一小簇火焰就能要了这脆弱人族的命。  
或许……这是个惩罚的好方法？

黑发的君王再次跨坐到了龙身上，柔软娇嫩的大腿根部满是暗示意味地蹭着龙的欲望。  
过于滚烫的温度让亚瑟退缩了一下，他微微蹙起眉，想再适应一会儿。  
然而腰部却被龙握住了。  
亚瑟没有半点犹豫地腿分得更开，温顺无比地表达了绝对的臣服。

……  
尽管中了烈性催情药，但毕竟是第一次接纳同性的欲望，入侵者又是同样的毫无经验，因而亚瑟尝到了十足的苦头。

人前傲慢又冷淡的君王被龙自上而下的顶弄搅得直哭，连是自己主动求欢的事实都置之脑后，一个劲地挣扎着想要逃开。  
这一动作激起了龙的征服欲。  
哪怕是好脾气又善良温柔到了极点的龙，也是会受到本能影响的。  
就像花豹会忍不住追逐奔跑的猎物，面对想要逃开的交配对象，品尝过对方甜美滋味的龙逐渐失控了。  
龙被剖了逆鳞无法化为原型，性器却是能部分恢复成带有鳞片的状态。

坚硬的细小鳞片刮蹭着娇嫩细腻的内壁，痛得亚瑟都快失了神，额前的黑发也全被冷汗浸透了。  
他断断续续地哭喘着。  
含着龙性器的穴口早就嫣红发烫，内壁也是被撑到没有半点空隙，每寸软肉都被有些生气的龙狠狠惩罚了一通。  
“太大了……好痛！要……坏了……”黑发的上位者哭得越来越厉害，纤细的腰肢颤得停不下来，“鳞片、鳞片……刮到太深的地方了——呜！轻一点……”  
他分明软软地求着饶，紧致湿热的嫩穴却在药效的作用下持续痉挛着，不仅不肯放开滚烫的肉刃，还吸吮得愈发用力起来，似乎在热情邀请着龙的进一步侵犯。  
在痛感也因药效而麻木后，只需随意抽动，就能把被催情的暴君弄到濒临崩溃地一次次高潮。

看着这样的亚瑟，龙逐渐体会到了种隐秘的乐趣。

王国篇 07

亚瑟将手撑在龙的肩上，咬紧下唇忍耐着体内持续又激烈的冲撞，两腿间被肏弄得湿了一大片。  
透明的水痕淫靡地印在大腿内侧，完全彰显着此刻他的狼狈。  
习惯了掌握一切的亚瑟从未经历过……  
这么失控又难堪的情况。  
龙只插入了一根性器，就已经将他征服了。  
在黑发暴君原来的设想中，哪怕甘愿为了龙退让、甘愿成为被侵入的一方，也应当是他来游刃有余地教导龙有关情欲的事情。  
而不是明明处于上位，却表现得如同一个浪荡又低贱的、正在发情的娼妓。

亚瑟试图重新掌握主动权。

他喘息着慢慢蜷紧脚趾，生涩不已地摆起了腰：“我、我会让你舒服的……”  
暴君口中求欢的话语十分大胆，实际做出的动作却格外小心翼翼，举手投足间满是无措又青涩的懵懂，矛盾的风情看得龙眸中的金色越发浓郁。

所以龙将备受冷落的第二根性器也抵到了又湿又软的粉嫩穴口上。  
肉柱上的坚硬鳞片有意无意地蹭着敏感的软肉，刺激得暴君再一次红了眼眶。  
龙没有直接强行插入，而是轻声询问着亚瑟的意见：“我可以全进来吗？”

这是龙第一次向青年提出请求。

黑发黑眸的年轻暴君强忍着内心的恐惧，啜泣着将不住发抖的双腿张得更开。  
他努力想要伪装出平静的模样，然而颤抖的尾音和染着玫瑰色泽的眼角出卖了他。  
“如你所愿。”亚瑟用含着隐约哭腔的声音答复，被撑得没有半点缝隙的穴口紧张得一阵阵收缩着，“我……允许你随意……呜……使、使用我。”

获得许可的龙轻轻叹了口气，随后抬起手，温柔地替对方拭去了眼角的泪水：“你不要后悔。”  
受宠若惊的亚瑟怔怔地看着龙。  
自从他让龙失望，又剖去那块金色逆鳞后，龙就再也没有这么温柔地对待过他了。  
“我不后悔。”亚瑟艰难地弯下腰，蜻蜓点水般亲了口龙颈间散落的灿烂金发。  
他其实更想亲吻近在咫尺的龙的唇瓣。  
……可他不敢。  
龙看了眼自己被亲吻的金发，将视线停留在亚瑟看起来就格外柔软的粉色唇瓣上，欲言又止。

虽然亚瑟想要满足龙的一切要求，但被龙的第二根性器缓缓进入的痛苦……  
远非脆弱的人族所能承受的。  
先前被催情药麻痹的痛感卷土重来，痛得亚瑟除了皱紧眉闭着眼发抖，连半句话都说不出来。  
龙凝视着下一秒就快哭出来的黑发暴君，眼底金芒璀璨，一点一点彻底吞没了原本的蔚蓝。

龙揽住青年的腰，稍一用力就调转了彼此的位置，转而将对方牢牢压在身下。  
在此期间，龙深深埋入暴君体内的性器都没有拔出来半分。  
“唔……”亚瑟难受地呜咽一声，重新睁开了眼。  
他湿漉漉的黑眸茫然无比地看向龙，似乎还没弄懂自己为什么忽然间就躺到了床上。  
但这不影响他继续向龙示好。  
被痉挛着的嫩肉吸吮欲望的龙目光一暗，下身一个用力，两根同样狰狞的性器便一同毫不留情地贯穿了仍在不知死活地勾引着自己的黑发青年。

然后龙注视着亚瑟微启的唇，慢慢低下了头。

王国篇 08

轻柔得如错觉的吻……  
一触即逝。

龙半垂着金眸，按住了想要起身来亲吻自己的亚瑟。  
他修长的五指并拢着覆上黑发暴君的口鼻，将这卑劣人族的喘息尽数掩住，连带着也遮住了那水光润泽的唇瓣。

吟游诗人的视线终于得以移开。

龙强忍着不去仔细感受掌心柔软细腻的触感，缓缓抽送了起来。  
被桎梏在同性身下接受侵犯的暴君猛地颤了一下，黑眸中藏着的潋滟水光不多时便被快感和痛苦逼得一一滚落。  
深感丢人的暴君狼狈地曲起手肘试图遮住眼角，全然不知这逃避现实的模样更容易激起野兽的征服欲。  
他越是不想流露出被凶狠占有而生出的不堪情态，就越让人想彻底地弄坏他，让一直高高在上地执掌权柄的傲慢君王……  
除了求饶和反复高潮以外什么都做不到。

一直尽可能温柔地对待亚瑟、努力克制着性器进入的深度、力道和速度的龙有些忍不住了。  
他无奈地叹了口气，想将暴君捂着眼睛的手轻轻拨开，却遭到了拒绝。  
“不要这样……”  
故作镇定的声音从龙的指缝间透出。  
龙移开手，耐心地倾听。  
黑发的青年低低喘息了会儿，还夹着滚烫硬物的双腿不住地想要并拢：“今晚……能不能先到这里？我明天还要处理叛乱的事情……唔……”

……叛乱？  
龙若有所思地垂眸，重新伸手捂住了对方的口鼻。  
吟游诗人再一次低头，鼻尖轻轻蹭过青年柔软又湿润的脸颊，语气温和：“不行。”  
与此同时，凶器毫不留情地进犯到了身下那人的最深处，彻底破开了对方最柔软的地方。

暴君在那一刹那被剥夺了言语的能力。  
两根肉刃将他的内壁撑得快要胀裂。  
紧致的软肉被坚硬的鳞片刮蹭着，还来不及讨好地吸吮，就已经被搅弄得痉挛起来。  
直达穴心的凶狠侵占带来了一系列难以承受的恐怖快感。他蜷起身体哭着求龙轻一些，却只换来一记狠过一记的顶入，被肏得整个人都在剧烈颤抖。

这回亚瑟是真的害怕了。  
他终于后知后觉地醒悟过来——  
自己招惹的这头生物是龙。

他被龙平日里温柔的表象所迷惑，彻底忘了既然身为龙族，骨子里总是暴虐残忍的。黑发的君王不管不顾地拼命挣扎起来，哭泣着想要从过于可怕的侵犯中逃开。  
龙轻而易举地按住青年，进出的频率越来越快，每一下都狠得只想把勾引了自己又意图跑开的人族干死在胯下。

暴君两腿之间的穴口被翻搅得湿淋淋，抽送间带出的水渍甚至打湿了身下的床单。  
他狼狈不堪地达到了高潮。  
原本遮着面容的手早已滑落，遭汗水浸湿的凌乱黑发被龙伸手拨到一旁，露出染上瑰丽艳红的眼尾来。  
那双黑曜石般的眸子蒙上了层雾气，水光湛然的样子看得龙的目光愈发暗沉。

分明是最璀璨的黄金瞳，此刻却幽暗得令人通体发凉。  
龙将滚烫液体尽数注入黑发暴君的体内，声音温和平静：“你上次接近我，是为了剖去我的逆鳞把我囚禁起来。这次爬我的床，又是为了什么？”  
亚瑟还没回过神，毫无反应地躺在龙的身下茫然地喘息。他的两腿间狼藉一片，浑身都还在细细地发着抖，看起来可怜极了。

龙久久没有等到回答。  
他不再说话，转而摘下了对方纤细食指上的祖母绿戒指。  
眼前这人明明拥有整座大陆的财富，却完全不喜好享乐，连装饰都偏爱最简单纯粹的黑色……  
也就衬得这枚戒指格外突兀。  
旋开宝石，龙意料之中地见到了藏在里头的东西。

那是枚黯淡到险些看不出是金色的鳞片。  
……也是能让龙重获自由的钥匙。

王国篇 09

龙弯下腰，给疲惫至极而昏睡过去的暴君盖好雪绒鸟羽毛织就的薄被，然后犹豫着伸手试了下对方额头的温度。  
……这个卑劣又脆弱的人族没有发烧。  
龙松了口气，披上黑色斗篷遮掩金发，悄无声息地离开了这间屋子。

外面的守卫不见踪影。  
联想到“叛乱”一词的龙轻轻皱起眉头，顺着空中弥漫的血腥气，一步一步走进了亚瑟的寝宫。  
龙垂眸打量了会儿暴君的床铺。  
那床鸦羽般乌黑的被褥已经被血浸透。柔和月光下，黑与红交叠着绽出近乎靡丽的诡异美感。  
龙掀开被子，就看到了被割喉的、身上还沾染着亚瑟气息的近卫军。

……  
这算什么？叛乱还能叛到床上？  
龙脸色猛地一沉，掌心诞出一簇炽烈火光。  
作为精通全系魔法、能够轻易毁灭整块亚特兰蒂斯大陆的纯血金龙，他一直主动压抑自己的能力，不轻易使用龙语魔法。  
然而此刻，他却直接动用了最可怕的龙焰。  
落地窗外甩着尾巴沐浴月光的小野猫还未打完一个哈欠，床上连同地毯上的尸体就被尽数焚为了虚无——  
连灰烬都没有残留半分。

龙冷着脸，头也不回地离开了王宫。

龙本以为在亚瑟的统治下，王都会是满目疮痍的景象。然而哪怕已是深夜，眼前宽阔齐整的商业街上仍是人来人往，一派繁荣兴盛的景象。  
他抿了抿唇，往灯火阑珊的贫民区走去。  
低调的龙想要找个足够偏远的地方来借逆鳞的力量短暂化为原形，飞回龙岛疗伤。  
不起眼的角落里，有位拿着竖琴的吟游诗人在小声弹唱，模样看起来相当年轻。  
旁边围了些衣着光鲜却又鬼鬼祟祟的人，也并不鼓掌叫好，只低调地往帽子里丢着大把大把的利兰币。  
龙好奇地披着斗篷走过去听了会儿，然后脸色更难看地离开了。

龙对美貌这个词没有太多认知。  
他只是觉得成年后的亚瑟比起小时候，似乎更让人移不开视线了一些。  
然而在那位同行的歌谣里，无论是那双黑曜石般漂亮又冷漠淡然的眼眸，还是柔软花瓣似的粉嫩唇瓣，亦或是笔直修长的双腿，全都被赋予了最强烈的赞美。

龙生气了。

为什么这么多人会觊觎那个卑劣又可恶的人族？甚至还编出了那么多歌谣？  
……  
不对！  
是那个卑劣又可恶的人族凭什么能被写进歌谣里传颂？

作为一名有职业素养的吟游诗人，龙觉得自己有义务制止这种歌谣的传播。

 

*

亚特兰蒂斯大陆上，有关龙的传言得到了证实——  
因为无数人在那个夜晚看到了龙。

浑身覆着华丽金色鳞片的可怕生物毫无征兆地出现在王都，意味不明地盘旋了数周。  
周遭居民被吓得不知所措时，那头金龙却收起庞大双翼落到了地上。  
它相当小心地用爪子将整座宫殿搬起，随后做贼心虚般头也不回地飞往了维岛山脉的方向。  
而连同宫殿一起被恶龙掠走的……

还有他们高傲又漂亮的黑发暴君。

【王国篇番外·种子】

亚瑟从小就是一个乖巧听话的孩子。  
他会认真地完成上一任君主给他定下的目标，也会乖巧地听从母后的吩咐，让自己表现得越来越像自己父王所喜欢的、继承人该有的样子。  
他衣食无忧，自小便享受着尊荣无比的待遇。

但是亚瑟不快乐。

他明白自己外貌的优势，就习惯性地装出柔软无害的样子来撒娇卖痴，逗得父王开怀，引得兄弟姐妹嫉妒无比。  
偶尔想要的精巧小玩意儿，隔日便会被送来堆满他的宫殿。  
倾一个帝国的财力来供养的亚瑟，本就天性凉薄兴致缺缺，后来更是越发冷淡。  
直到看到那个俊美的吟游诗人冲着他笑弯了眼，亚瑟才觉得自己的心上好像开出了一朵花。  
然而龙，却被赶走了。

他第一次反抗。  
在雪没过膝的隆冬时节长跪殿门不起，整整三天三夜，直到身体经受不住而昏厥过去。  
醒来后，亚瑟第一眼看到的是光明祭祀，而所谓的亲人正在宫廷宴会上欢声笑语。

宴会结束后的那晚，父王第一次冲他发火，要他明白——  
作为亚特兰蒂斯大陆上最强盛的帝国的继承者，不可玩物丧志。  
母后也不再软声细语地安慰他，而是在父王走后的夜里拿出缠满刺的藤条，一鞭一鞭抽碎了亚瑟心底隐秘的期待和渴望。  
兄弟姐妹嗤笑着窃窃私语，目光如芒在背。

冰冷压抑的宫殿富丽堂皇，嵌满了各色名贵的宝石。  
月光石照下洁白的光晕洒在亚瑟的脸上。  
他从生下来就不断学着如何作为一名合格的王储，却没人教他如何表达其他情绪。  
不过，经历此事，他第一次如此渴望权力，连已乏味的角色扮演游戏都忽然充满了阴暗的乐趣。

年幼的亚瑟呼出一口气，目光沉沉地看着镜子。  
背上的鞭痕火辣辣的痛。  
然而他却弯起眉眼，慢慢露出了一个甜美而可爱的笑容。

他……不会放弃。

龙岛篇 01

“唔……你就是被金龙囚禁的人族？”

奶声奶气的少年音从下方传来。  
站在露台上晒太阳的亚瑟神色冷淡地垂下长睫，看向正趴在圆柱形白色栏杆上的黑龙崽子。  
小黑龙哼哧哼哧地晃着尾巴，肉嘟嘟的小爪子牢牢卡着栏杆试图继续往上爬。  
它看起来有点生气：“你、你这个人类为什么都不拉我一下！这里有禁止飞行的魔法，我好不容易爬上来一趟！”  
暴君嫌弃地看了眼对方。  
他懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，然后伸出手——  
在黑龙期待的目光中拨弄了一下自己凌乱的黑发。

“你太胖了。”亚瑟漫不经心地系好睡袍的扣子，又揉了揉微微泛红的眼角，柔软唇瓣间流淌出的声音稍显沙哑，“我只是个被掳走的脆弱人类，拉不动好几百斤重的、连化形都不会的龙崽子。”  
暴君冷漠又敷衍地回答着黑龙崽子，完全没考虑“胖”这个词对于正值敏感期的小龙而言有多大的杀伤力。  
“嗷！”小黑龙气得发抖。  
它张开嘴，想喷串火苗来吓吓这个过于恶毒的人族。

然而它被命运扼住了后颈皮。

俊美的吟游诗人一言不发地出现在了这里。  
他提溜起趁自己不注意偷跑过来的龙崽，湛蓝如海的眼眸凝视着夹起尾巴发抖的小家伙。  
“我设置了禁入领域。”龙骨节分明的五指缓缓收紧，“你怎么上来的？又为什么会来这里？”  
小黑龙哆嗦了一下，怯怯地回答：“龙语魔法课堂的老师……给我们发、发过破解结界的一次性道具。”  
见金龙暂时没有流露出明确的攻击意图，小黑龙眨了眨眼，大着胆子继续解释：“故事不都是这么写的吗……只要救出华丽城堡里终日以泪洗面的美人，就会被写进歌谣里传颂！还能拿到一座山的金币！”

美人才不需要你救。  
被我掳到龙岛时，他别提有多开心了。  
而且昨晚还缠着我不肯让我走。  
不对！  
为什么我把别的龙带入成了勇者？

吟游诗人有些微妙的不爽，却也不想和未成年的崽子计较，黑着脸打算把这头小东西送回幼龙学校。  
亚瑟则有点哭笑不得。  
他回头打量了一番自己黑色系的寝宫，对“终日以泪洗面”和“华丽”两个修饰词提出了质疑。  
黑龙崽子赞同地点了点头：“只有美人是真的——嗷！”

它被龙丢了下去。

龙岛篇 02

龙有些懊恼。

他脾气一贯很好。  
但一遇上和那卑劣人族有关的事情，似乎就格外容易失控。  
把黑龙幼崽扔下去的举动要是流传出去，肯定又会给这座城堡引来更多关注。  
龙不大高兴地把当初随手设下的魔法领域加固了一层又一层，以确保不会被轻易破坏。

这样谁也不能主动接近那个人族了。  
……可是，如果他自己跑出去呢？

龙扭过头看了眼在自己身旁乖乖站着的亚瑟，犹豫着低声道：“以后不要上露台，也不要独自去龙岛的任何一处角落。我不在的时候，你……就呆在宫殿里。”

听到这话，名义上“被囚禁”，实则被散养着自由出入的黑发暴君有些讶异。  
他抬起长睫，疑惑地看向似乎与往常不同的对方：“为什么？”  
吟游诗人微微一怔，月光湖般澄澈又温柔的湛蓝眼眸里泛起一阵阵金色的涟漪。

龙垂下眼睑，语气温和地解释原因——

“人类在龙岛太脆弱了，随便一种魔化生物都能伤到你。”

——不要出去。

“而且如果歌谣进一步流传开来，那些闲了千百年的巨龙会过来惹麻烦的。”

——不要让他们觊觎你。

“我并不是要囚禁你……”

——心甘情愿就不算囚禁。

“如果你不愿意，我不会强求。”

——作为受元素眷顾的金龙，我精通全系龙语魔法，包括精神类。

*

龙伸出手，轻轻抚摸着暴君柔软顺滑的黑发：“亚瑟，可以吗？”

龙岛篇 03

黑发暴君不会拒绝龙的要求。

亚瑟昂起头蹭了蹭龙温暖的掌心，话语中透出的依恋浓得快要化不开——  
“好。”  
暴君向龙做出了交付余生自由的保证。  
在其他人族面前，他是指使御下铁蹄掀起无数纷飞战火的残暴君主。  
但一遇上龙，这位双手染满鲜血的独裁者却可以乖顺得如同懵懂无知的稚子。  
只要是龙的想法，哪怕再不合理，他也会一一照做。

这极大地取悦了龙。

吟游诗人缓缓抚摸着亚瑟的黑发，望向人族的湛蓝眼眸一如正午阳光照耀下的月光湖。  
澄澈，明净。  
尽管……  
心底不可告人的阴暗情愫正在抽枝发芽，一点一点地侵蚀着龙的自制力。

“那作为奖励……”亚瑟小心翼翼地看向对方，试探着索取更多的亲昵，“今晚……也可以抱着我睡吗？”  
！  
冷不丁听到这句话的龙身体都僵硬了。  
他可没忘记昨晚发生的事。  
这个不知廉耻的人族真是太太太讨厌了！  
居然在半夜穿着睡袍钻自己被窝，一扯开就可怜兮兮地哭，还抽抽嗒嗒地缠上来不肯放手。  
等被撩得忍无可忍，这人却因为哭累了而蜷进自己怀里安安静静地睡着了。  
……真是卑劣！

黑发暴君并不知道自己昨晚的行为在龙眼中有多过分。  
他大着胆子勾住龙的脖子，用柔软的指腹轻轻拨开龙颈间璀璨夺目的金发，又屏住呼吸抚上对方原本白皙的耳朵——  
那里已然泛了层极薄极浅的粉。

“不准乱摸。”  
龙眉头一皱，攥住亚瑟的五指不让这个可恶的人族继续对自己动手动脚。  
不能容许这种蔑视龙族尊严的行为发生。  
才、才不是因为不好意思！  
亚瑟看着龙越来越红的耳朵尖笑了，曲起指尖轻轻挠了下对方的掌心：“对不起……那你摸回来好不好？摸哪里都可以。”

……哪里，都可以？  
龙下意识咽了咽口水。  
但他一反应过来，就恼羞成怒了。  
优雅矜持的吟游诗人冷哼一声，扭过头去不再搭理越发无耻的人族。

相扣着的手却一直都没松开。

龙岛篇 04

夜幕低垂。  
天鹅绒质感的蔚蓝苍穹缀着点点碎星，萤火似的微光透过彩绘玻璃，轻轻柔柔地笼在了暴君的黑发上。  
明暗交织。  
如极恶中绽放的花。

暴君又一次趁着龙熟睡爬上了床。  
而这回……没有被推开。  
仍旧阂着眼的吟游诗人似乎未被惊醒，只微微皱了下眉，而后就一言不发地展开双臂，将主动送上门的暴君揽进了怀里。

现在轮到暴君紧张了。  
毕竟他的大胆程度总是同龙的羞涩程度成正比的。  
只有见到龙羞恼的模样，他才敢得寸进尺地做些什么。  
否则……就会像现在这样。  
被龙拥抱着的亚瑟睁大双眼，一动都不敢动地乖乖伏在对方怀里，紧张到都不敢伸手拥抱回去。  
要、要是弄醒对方，会被再一次推开吗？  
生怕被厌弃的暴君手足无措地愣了半天，终于鼓起勇气，小心翼翼地亲了口龙的脸颊。

龙藏在金发里的耳朵尖悄悄红了。  
但是更加紧张的暴君并没有注意到这个细节。  
亚瑟偷亲完后就紧紧闭上了眼，不再对龙动手动脚。  
所以吟游诗人左等右等，最后只等来了怀中人轻缓绵长的呼吸声。  
……就、就很气！  
龙十分不满地睁开金芒四溢的眼瞳，泄愤般用指尖拨了拨暴君鸦羽般的长睫，将其投下的光影尽数揉碎，然后又咬了口眼前挺直可爱的鼻尖。  
睡觉睡觉！

次日，暴君一觉醒来，就满心茫然地收获了一只气鼓鼓的龙。  
“你不准再爬我的床。”龙冷着脸警告，揽着对方纤细腰肢的手却没松开，藏在身后的尾巴尖还小幅度地摆了摆，“要是再做这种冒犯龙族尊严的事，我会惩罚你。”  
……惩罚？  
黑发黑眸的人类没有半点害怕，昂起头好奇地提问：“龙族的惩罚是什么样的？”  
他对龙做了太多过分的事。无论龙怎么对他，他都心甘情愿。

龙被问得懵了。  
他其实只是随口说说来恐吓对方，谁曾想没吓住。吟游诗人冷哼一声，故作高深地回应：“反、反正是你这种脆弱又渺小的人族受不了的惩罚。”  
没等亚瑟回应，生了一晚上气的龙就逃离了这里，留下脆弱又渺小的人族在床上发呆。

亚瑟轻轻叹了口气。  
他对这俩形容词不太在意，只是……  
对寿命在意得很。  
龙的生命太过悠久，千百年于它们而言也只是弹指一瞬。但对于人类，却是漫长到无法想象的岁月。

他……  
真的很想一直陪着龙啊。

龙岛篇 05

龙并没有在暴君纤细的脚踝处拴上长而柔韧的链子，也没往对方身上施加过任何魔法。  
所以，亚瑟的离开非常顺利。  
他半垂着眼拢了拢肩上黑底金边的长披风，打着哈欠拾级而下，慵懒的模样就如同刚睡醒的波斯猫。  
皮靴不急不缓地踏过暗红绒毛地毯，最终在城堡恢弘的大门前顿住了。

“？……”  
亚瑟淡漠的视线扫过正扒拉着门上雕花的黑龙崽子。他同趴在地上的小家伙对视了几秒，一言不发地收回搭在门锁处的手，转过身就往回走。  
“哇你这个人类！”  
小黑龙自小就是被宠着长大的，哪里受过这等气。它愤怒地一甩尾巴，张开嘴“噗噗噗”地吐了好几簇小火苗：“我是来救你出去的，你怎么不识好歹！”  
炙热龙焰贴着亚瑟的衣袍掠过，那一瞬的热度甚至扭曲了空间。  
……却没真伤到暴君半分。  
亚瑟理都没理，甚至步伐还加快了些。  
经上次那事，他已经察觉到龙并不喜欢自己同这群龙岛的原住民打交道，虽然不清楚为什么，但他会照着龙的意愿去做。

“喂喂喂！”小黑龙气恼地拿宫殿门前的柱子磨了磨牙，“你是被那头吃独食的坏金龙催眠了吗，怎么我跟你说话都听不见！”  
亚瑟的脚步顿住了。  
听不得别人说吟游诗人半点不好的暴君沉着脸扭过头，目光凌厉至极，看得小黑龙缩了缩脖子。  
美人动起怒来，倒是比冷冰冰的模样更好看。小黑龙看着亚瑟瓷白脸颊上的红晕，偷偷摸摸咽了咽口水，然后才不服气地辩解：“本来就是这样啊！龙岛百年才能接纳一名非龙族的生物进入，这名额给谁应该是单身的龙族共同挑选出来的！”  
暴君皱眉：“然后？”  
小黑龙生气地摇了摇尾巴尖儿：“你来到这里后，只要还没缔结伴侣契约，所有的单身龙族就都有追求你的权利！”  
暴君越发冷淡地哦了声：“所以？”  
小黑龙扭捏了一下，用爪子捂住了脸：“我、我好喜欢你这个类型的……上次回去以后一直在想你。你离开这座城堡，来当我的新娘好不好？我不会把你关起来的……还、还会载着你到处兜风……”

暴君有点哭笑不得。  
对这种未成年的小屁孩，他的容忍度和耐心高得很。  
大概是因为在雪地里跪了三天三夜以后，他的童年就提前结束了。所以才希望别人无忧无虑的日子能过得再久一些吧。  
亚瑟叹了口气，站在原地看向小黑龙：“我已经有喜欢的龙了。”  
“可是你没有缔结契约！”黑龙崽子委屈巴巴地拿头去蹭紧闭的大门，“如果那头坏金龙喜欢你，他怎么会不缔结契约，而是冷眼看着你一天天被龙岛的魔法元素侵蚀！你们人类的身体那么弱，过不了多久就会死于侵蚀的！”

亚瑟愣住了。

龙岛篇 06

当晚，亚瑟没有爬龙的床。

吟游诗人从日落等到繁星渐隐、曙光熹微，都没等来粘人的黑发暴君。  
龙在“生着闷气入睡”和“找上门质问”间犹豫半晌，最终选择了后者。  
……他、他只是有点习惯了抱着东西睡觉，才不是想接近那个人类！  
龙蹑手蹑脚推开门，走到了亚瑟的床边。  
蜷在被窝中的黑发人族似乎正睡得安稳，看起来一点儿都没把共寝这事放心上。  
被冷落的龙恼羞成怒地先施了一个沉睡魔咒避免对方中途醒来，然后才用被子把黑发的小家伙卷起，连人带被地扛回了自己床上。  
生气！  
要狠狠地惩罚！

“……”  
立下豪言壮语的吟游诗人盯着怀里漂亮又脆弱的人族看了好一会儿。  
看着看着，怒气消了，原本收起的尾巴尖却忍不住探了出来，偷偷摸摸地缠到了那人过于纤瘦的腰上。  
另一种意义上的火气渐渐萌了芽。  
龙的眸光暗了些，指尖勾开对方睡袍领口，贴着精致锁骨轻轻摩挲了几下——  
掌下肌肤细腻温软，娇嫩到似乎一用力便会留下印记。  
龙低头，泄愤地吮出一个醒目的吻痕。  
被迫陷入沉睡状态的亚瑟皱了皱眉，抬手攥住自己敞开的衣领，软软呜咽了声：“嗯……”  
龙没忍住，又啃了一口。  
暴君眼睫微颤，难受地动了动，修长双腿不经意间蹭过龙的下腹，从被子里蹬了出去。  
陷在深色床褥中的脚踝白而纤细，令人愈发移不开目光。

……配上链子一定很好看。

龙握住勾得他心痒难耐的那抹莹白，温热的掌心沿着笔直的小腿往上抚，静静感受着细微的颤抖。  
然后，吟游诗人将黑发的青年搂在怀中，缓慢而温柔地占有了对方。  
龙亲吻着沉入梦中无法反抗的人族。  
一点一点……  
将对方欺负得浑身打颤眼尾泛红。

“这是惩罚。”

龙垂下眼，轻轻抚摸着亚瑟的唇瓣，直到将其揉得嫣红如血，才收回了手。

*

等亚瑟从咒语中苏醒，龙早就没了踪影。

矜持而守礼的吟游诗人一回想起昨晚发生的事，就羞愧得不知如何是好。  
他手忙脚乱把暴君身体里的东西清理掉，又慌慌张张地把人安置回床上，就化回原型、一头栽进无尽之海去反思了。

亚瑟看着空荡荡的身侧，不死心地伸手感受了一下彻骨冰凉的温度，眼瞳中流转的光才渐渐灭了。  
他昨晚刻意没去找龙，想试探龙对自己的态度，却在不知不觉中睡着了。  
现在看来……龙根本就没在意，也没考虑过来找自己。  
他从来就不该抱有什么期待，也没有资格高看自己在龙心里的地位，连昨晚做的那场梦都是对龙的一种亵渎。

毕竟……  
龙应该是讨厌他的吧。

龙岛篇 07

小龙崽在城堡大门外等了一天一夜。

它放心不下亚瑟，又打不破那头坏金龙的魔法结界，只能气鼓鼓地趴在地上，耷拉着脑袋把自己团成一座黑色的小山。  
“以后一定要好好学习魔法……不然连美人都救不出来。”龙崽哼哼唧唧地打了个滚，不死心地继续赖在门口。  
又过了好一会儿，它才终于见到了自己的追求对象。

垂着眼走来的那人神色略显疲倦，黑曜石般的眸子却是雾气蒙蒙的，紧抿的唇也是玫瑰色泽的粉润。  
小黑龙咽了咽口水，目不转睛地盯着那人白皙脖颈上的红痕瞧。  
是那头坏金龙留下的吗？  
好碍眼。  
它……它也想……

亚瑟皱眉，搭在门锁上的指尖微微动了下：“你在看什么？”  
这小家伙已经神情呆滞地盯着他瞧很久了，模样蠢得不行。  
“没、没什么！就是有点饿。”小黑龙有贼心没贼胆地吸溜了一下口水，“你出来找我，是愿意试着接受我了吗？”  
亚瑟扫了眼黑龙崽圆滚滚的肚子，直截了当地拒绝了：“不，我不会和你签订伴侣契约。”  
“吼——！”黑龙崽生气地扑腾起来。  
它带着尖锐棱刺的长尾巴重重甩在地上，庞大双翼用力一扇，便掀起漫天沙暴。  
亚瑟后退三步，面无表情地看着眼前的小傻子把一身原本晶亮漂亮的黑鳞片弄得灰扑扑脏兮兮。  
小黑龙发泄完怒意后眨了眨水汪汪的大眼睛，委屈极了：“我、我哪里比不过那头坏金龙啊？你这人怎么宁愿死……都不肯和我谈个恋爱？”  
“我不想死。”暴君神色平静地走到龙崽跟前，“除去订立伴侣契约，难道就没有延长寿命的其他方法了吗？”  
“有……但是……”龙崽子吞吞吐吐了好一会儿，也没把后面的话说出来。

亚瑟垂眸：“但是什么？”  
他等不及了。  
今天起床后浑身都格外酸软无力。尤其是两腿，在硬撑着从卧室走到城堡门口后，简直半点力气都没了。  
……是寿命将尽的原因吗？  
他不能确定，就只能按着最坏的情况去做准备。

黑龙崽闷声闷气地回答：“我们可以前往无尽之海附近的祭坛来订立一种契约。但是……你会很疼。”  
“我不怕疼。”亚瑟平静地开口，“你告诉我该怎么做就可以了。”  
小黑龙犹豫地看向只有自己半个爪子尖那么大的漂亮人族。  
最终，它叹息着伏低身躯，用尾巴缠住对方的腰，小心翼翼地把人捞到了自己背上：“我载你过去。”

*

“你可以随便抚摸我的鳞片。”  
起飞后，小黑龙高高兴兴地在空中摆了下尾巴，雀跃地讨好着背上的漂亮人族。  
暴君兴致缺缺地嗯了声，乌黑瞳仁映着蔚蓝苍穹下的莽莽群山，神色平静而淡漠。  
他还在想关于龙的事。

等不到回应的龙崽气呼呼地在空中盘旋起来，不肯再往前飞：“你居然不摸我……哼！这、这可是我们龙族对其他种族的最高礼遇了……换做其他人，我会用火焰惩戒他们的。你这个人类好讨厌！我那么喜欢你，你却这么对我！我不管，快点摸我！”  
亚瑟听完这一连串哼哼唧唧的埋怨，敷衍地抚了下对方背上的鳞片，用哄小孩的语气道：“乖。”  
小龙崽的脸登时烧得通红。  
这、这个人类怎么可以这么对待高贵的龙族！语气一点都不尊敬！而且、而且怎么能用这词评价强大凶悍的黑龙！  
它噗噗噗地吐了好几个小火球，也没缓解胸腔中涌动的陌生热意。

*

无尽之海位于龙岛的最北边。

等小黑龙载着亚瑟来到神石堆砌而成的祭坛，天色已晚。  
“就是这儿。”黑龙崽再一次伏低身躯，将自己大半个身体都埋进了海边的细沙里，“这个高度你下得来吗？”  
暴君双手撑在龙背上，垂着眼伸出右脚——  
皮靴刚接触到瞧起来就十分绵软的白色细沙，便悄无声息地陷了下去。  
亚瑟蹬掉靴子，赤着双脚踩到了温热的沙面上：“可以。”  
小黑龙一扭过头，就瞧见了对方白嫩细滑的小腿及脚踝，顿时脸又烧了起来。它用爪子捂住眼睛，一边努力回想化形的咒语，一边小声指引对方：“你你你……去祭坛正中央的那块石板上躺下就好，别的由我完成。”

暴君对话都讲不利索的小孩没有什么戒心。他想当然地以为对方是要给自己施加什么龙语魔法，没说什么就躺到了那块坚硬的石板上。  
“？！”  
直到四肢被忽然浮现出的环死死扣住，无法挣开的亚瑟才意识到自己似乎对这个祭坛存在一些误解。  
黑影遮天蔽日。  
亚瑟乌黑深邃的眼眸凝视着环伺在自己身边的众多巨龙，声音冷了下来：“这是要做什么？”  
他的目光冰寒刺骨，看得化作少年模样的小龙崽越发委屈。

有两颗小虎牙的少年紧张地站到石板旁，覆着层莹亮黑鳞的右手小心翼翼地抚上了亚瑟的黑发：“在你身上嵌块我的鳞片，就能抵挡魔法侵蚀。我……我喊他们是因为赐予鳞片是一件很严肃神圣的事，需要族人见证。”  
“那为什么把我困住？”亚瑟皱眉。  
龙崽红着脸爬上石板，两手微微颤抖着撑在身下人的颈侧：“因为……因为以前发生过仪式进行到一半，被嵌鳞片的那一方疼得受不了而试图逃走的情况。”

……越听越奇怪。  
亚瑟侧过头，躲开了少年再次伸过来的手：“我不接受你的鳞片，他会生气。”  
“他”指代的是谁，双方都心知肚明。  
龙崽难过地红了眼眶，长尾巴也软软地垂了下去：“你就那么在意坏金龙吗？可是……我真的不能看着你死……”  
少年抽抽嗒嗒着低下头，生着锐利指甲的双手用力扣住亚瑟的肩，膝盖抵在对方小腹处，强行将不断挣扎的这人压制住了。  
“我不会让你死。”  
小龙崽轻声道，泛起血色的黑眼睛直勾勾地盯着身下的人类。  
这是它第一次在亚瑟面前袒露属于龙族的一面。  
独断冷酷，不容半点反抗。  
它屏息凑近亚瑟的后颈，用收起利爪的指勾开了对方的衣领——  
雪白肌肤上，一枚金色鳞片正闪烁着光芒。

周遭魔法元素在一刹那陷入暴动，连无尽之海都被这股力量翻搅得沸腾起来。  
吟游诗人面无表情地站在风暴正中央。  
他眸中澄澈明净的蓝早已被浓郁至极的鎏金色所取代。  
金芒翻涌沉浮，满是暴虐至极的怒意——

“……你想对我的逆鳞，做什么？”

龙岛篇 08

？！  
亚瑟怔怔地望向踏着虚空朝自己走来的龙，心跳得厉害。  
面对震怒的龙，作为毫无自保之力的脆弱人族的他却没有半点害怕，满心都只想着冲过去拥抱对方。  
亚瑟情不自禁地挣了下被紧紧束缚着的手腕，却只磨出道新的红痕。

龙不悦地眯起了黄金瞳。  
那人身上的每处痕迹……  
都只能由他留下。  
石板上的元素环在龙冰冷的注视中骤然消散，化作缓缓涌动的气流，略带讨好地围着暴君打转。  
亚瑟忍不住笑了。  
身侧的微风就像是来自龙的拥抱。  
别扭，却又温柔到了极点。  
暴君并没有注意到，这风元素只有围绕着他的时候才显出温和，一遇到其他生物就化作了半分柔情都不剩的风刃。

龙崽望着亚瑟的笑颜，心头又酸又涩，被风割得淌出血的小爪子不甘心地扒拉着对方身上的披风：“呜呜呜……你……你不要跟坏金龙走……我不想被写进歌谣，也不想要一座山那么高的金灿灿了……我到底哪里不够好？你就不能、就不能看看我吗？”  
亚瑟解下披风盖在哭得稀里哗啦的小龙崽身上，半垂着眼轻声道：“他是我追逐了二十年的光。没有光，就什么都看不见了。”  
小黑龙似懂非懂地眨了眨眼，一头栽进亚瑟的怀里嚎啕大哭。

……然后就被提溜了起来。

吟游诗人此刻的表情极其阴沉。  
他一把扯下披风，咬牙切齿地将龙崽丢给刚赶来的、同样冷着脸的一头成年黑龙，这才垂下璀璨金眸看向亚瑟：“你还要让别的龙在你身上赖多久？”  
龙是真的生气了。  
要不是将人带回龙岛那晚偷偷摸摸打标记时用的是最为珍贵的逆鳞、要不是他感知到异样时凑巧就在附近……  
他小心翼翼藏着的宝物就要被觊觎者打下烙印了！  
不可饶恕。  
龙越想越恼怒，连正给亚瑟穿靴子的手都有点气得发抖。  
优雅矜持的吟游诗人再顾不得许多，直接按住亚瑟单薄的肩，低下头去狠狠咬了口这人的脖子以示惩戒。

亚瑟并不在意这点疼痛。  
他注视着眼前如晨辉般洒落的金发，鬼使神差地伸出手指，轻轻绕了一缕。  
在龙疑惑地看过来时，暴君将缠着金发的指抵到了自己的薄唇上，眉眼弯弯地用气音道了声：“嘘——”  
这是龙第一次向他表露身份时做的动作。  
他一直一直，都记得清清楚楚。

吟游诗人的耳朵尖一红，气渐渐消了。  
他本想强行装作若无其事，却又猛地想起这人险些被别的龙拐跑，顿时维持不住淡然的假象，气恼地用尾巴往那人腰上又缠了好几圈。  
毕竟……将喜欢的东西用尾巴尖圈住、再仔仔细细地护在怀里是龙族的本能。  
而本能，是无法克制的。  
遇见亚瑟之前，他一直都是变作原形、伏在漫山遍野的珍宝上入眠的。但自从将这胆大妄为的小混蛋带回来，他在不知不觉中已经改变了千百年来的习惯。

……只是到今天才从自欺欺人中醒悟过来。

*

“作为见证者的巨龙群还没有离开。”亚瑟昂起头，顺从地靠进了龙的怀里，“要不要在这里把伴侣契约缔结了？”  
龙一愣，恼羞成怒地一把抱起自己的宝物就往回走：“你想都别想！”  
“为什么？”黑发的暴君有点委屈地趴在吟游诗人肩上，不死心地追问，“果然……你还是讨厌我吗？”  
经逆鳞一事，他已经察觉到龙的别扭属性了，也明白过来如果不把话说清楚，最终只会落得误会重重。  
龙不喜欢亚瑟失落的表情，迫不得已地解释：“契约要……那时候才能缔结，我不想让所谓的见证者看到你那时的样子。”

无论是在自己身下哭泣的亚瑟、还是温柔安慰龙崽的亚瑟，亦或是神情淡漠地倚在血腥王座上的亚瑟……  
那人露出的每一个表情，做出的每一个动作——  
全都不想让别人看到。

最珍贵的宝物一定要好好藏起来。  
谁也不给看。  
谁也不给碰。

然后……

他会将再次加固城堡的结界，连亚瑟都不能在没获得自己许可的情况下离开。

*

恶龙将弱小又无助的人类掳回了城堡。

刚踏进城堡大门，亚瑟就不安分地侧过头，往吟游诗人的薄唇上亲了口。  
龙这一路上都是压着火的，此刻被不知死活的对方一撩，瞬间就忍不住了。  
他将披风抖开铺到青翠草坪上，随即就将怀里的人压了上去。

亚瑟没想到龙的反应这么大，等到被龙按在身下动弹不得、股间也抵上炽热硬物，这才后知后觉地读懂了金眸中汹涌的欲望。  
“可以回房间吗？”亚瑟勾住龙的脖子，有点紧张地示弱，“我、我不太习惯在外面……”  
龙低下头，用力咬了口对方比花朵更艳的唇瓣，声音温柔而沙哑：“不能。”  
暴君眨了眨眼，莫名联想到了今早身体的异样。  
他试探着低声询问：“如果你不讨厌我，又早就给了我鳞片……那……昨晚我是不是没有做梦……唔！”

心虚的龙用吻封缄了问话。  
他将舌尖探进对方毫不设防的柔软唇齿间，吮吻舔弄着以最亲密的姿态缠吻，弥补着错失许久的温情。  
与此同时，骨节分明的手指也拨开衣物，缓缓顶进了人族两腿间柔软娇嫩的入口。  
也许是气恼于黑龙崽曾用带着鳞片的手触碰过亚瑟，龙这回在指上也留了点坚硬又细碎的金鳞，相当恶劣地一遍遍刮过还未消肿的软肉。

酸涩的酥麻感令暴君皱起眉，有点无措地咬紧了下唇。  
雌伏在同性身下的滋味永远都无法习惯，他只能尽量放松身体来配合龙的入侵，眼尾却还是渐渐红了，眼瞳也随着龙进一步的动作而变得愈发湿润起来。  
龙认为自己弄痛了对方。  
他皱着眉收起鳞片，轻柔缓慢地抽出手指。  
然而指尖还未完全从暴君体内撤出，就被眼眶微红的那人握住，一点一点又重新送了回去。  
甚至插得比之前更深。

“……不要拔出去。”暴君注视着龙的金眸，断断续续地喘息着请求。  
只要想到这是龙第一次如此坦诚地表露对自己的占有欲，无论被贯穿的痛苦会有多剧烈，他都甘之如饴。  
龙俯身吻了吻过于急切的那人：“我先找点润滑。”  
“不要……”亚瑟将脸贴上龙的胸膛，用隐约带着哭腔的声音执拗地回答。  
龙无奈地叹了口气：“那让我帮你舔一舔。”

亚瑟茫然地看着龙，不清楚这话是什么意思。  
直到被猛地掰开双腿，先前被手指玩弄到发热的穴口触上格外柔软的物体，暴君才惊得回过神来。  
“不、不行！”他根本没敢想象过龙会为他做这种事，此刻颤抖着连声拒绝，黑眸湿润到仿佛下一秒就会哭出来，“不要这么做——不！”  
尽管暴君惊慌失措地反复摇头，龙还是强硬地将舌尖插了进去，肆意翻搅着穴口附近的软肉。  
亚瑟蜷紧脚趾，忍不住呜咽了一声。  
酥麻快感顺着尾椎攀附而上，让那双平日里总是透着漠然的黑眸沾满水汽，逐渐失去了焦距。  
龙用魔法隔绝了这座城堡，也就意味着周遭格外安静。  
越来越清晰的水声从下腹传来，听得亚瑟浑身都烧了起来。  
他下意识地挣扎，两腿却被越掰越开，粉嫩的穴口从臀肉间彻底露了出来。

极度的羞耻将暴君逼得快要崩溃。  
他垂下湿漉漉的睫毛，哽咽着伸手抵在龙的发顶，十指软软地陷进晨辉般的金发中：“进来……我想要你……”  
龙眸色一暗，终于放过不住收缩着的软肉，直起身攥住了对方的一只雪白脚踝。带着鳞片的两根硬物在泛起水光的入口处反复摩擦，将暴君大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤蹭得嫣红一片。  
龙并没有急着进入，而是用指尖一下下抚摸着亚瑟后颈的金色鳞片。

他可能永远都难以忘记被身下这人亲手挖出逆鳞时的愤怒与失望，却也无法再回避……是他自己亲手把这片逆鳞嵌进对方身体里的事实。  
鬼使神差。  
却从未后悔。  
“你剖了我的逆鳞……”龙凝视着泪眼朦胧的黑发人族，语气如他们第一次相遇时那般温柔，“就必须付出代价。”

听到这话的亚瑟身体一僵，惴惴不安地抬眼：“什么代价都可以，但是别不要我好不好？”  
龙抚摸鳞片的手顿住了。  
亚瑟话语中的依恋和示弱过于鲜明，被这句话撩拨到失去所有自制力的龙近乎暴戾地扣紧了身下那人的腰肢，随后就毫无征兆地贯穿了对方。  
再也压抑不住的、龙族与生俱来的本能催促着他占有胯下的猎物，将对方从头到脚从里到外全都沾上他的气息，还要在灵魂上打下独属于他的烙印。  
滚烫的两根肉刃强势地往暴君的身体里挺进着，纵使毫无防备的青年疼得哭了起来也没有停下，反倒进得更用力了些。  
被侵占而生出的难捱痛感让亚瑟浑身都在颤抖，但他却没有表露出半点要逃跑的意思。  
他小心翼翼地将脸颊贴上龙的胸膛，只在真的疼到忍不住的时候……才无比克制地从喉间发出声压抑着的、又轻又软的细弱呜咽。  
然而他越是忍耐，就越令对方暴虐的欲望滋长。

进到最深处后，龙就开始极快速地抽送起来。  
被软肉吮得越发坚硬的凶器在每次抽出时都贪恋不已地只肯往外退一点点，进入时却发了狠，次次都要撞进最深处，力道也重得像是要把那人干死在身下。  
而在找到能令暴君弓起腰哭叫求饶的那一处后，龙就不再一味地追求深度了。  
覆着鳞片的肉刃反复碾过最为要命的敏感点，弄得亚瑟连哭都哭不出声，只能微张着唇承受对方赋予的一切。  
穴口已经彻底被打开。  
透明水渍越淌越多，汁水将垫在身下的披风都染湿了一大块。  
没过多久，紧紧裹着性器的甬道就被操弄得痉挛起来，不住收缩着颤抖。  
龙目光一沉，腰部往前一撞便用力拓开了湿热柔软的肉壁，两根性器再次全部没了进去。  
“呜——！”亚瑟崩溃地被干到了高潮。  
他狼狈地哭喘着，还没从那种惊涛骇浪般的情欲中挣脱出来，就被烫进最深处的液体弄得再次红了眼眶，连白皙漂亮的性器都颤抖着又吐了点浊液。

“一直以来，都是你在主动接近我。”龙维持着插入的姿势，低头亲了亚瑟一口，“是你邀请我进入的王宫，是你看到我的黄金瞳后还缠着我吟唱歌谣。也是你，胆大妄为到对我的逆鳞动了心思。你……”  
龙顿了顿，声音轻到险些飘散在夜风里：“……是真的喜欢我？不是因为别的原因？”  
这份情感太过炽烈热忱，纯粹得让龙迟疑。  
亚瑟没有回答，而是湿着眼眶反问：“伴侣契约能解除吗？”  
“不能。”龙眯起金眸，危险地打量着问出这话的人类，“你想做什么？”  
“那就快订！”亚瑟羞恼地吼了回去，眸中满是身为君主时磨砺出的锐气，“我要是不喜欢你，我为什么要在雪地里为了你跪上三天三夜！为什么要大费周章地统一大陆！又为什么甘愿雌伏在你身下！没听过一见钟情吗！你要是觉得不放心，就拿链子把我拴起来关城堡里！”  
被质疑忠诚的暴君这回气得眼眶都红了。  
他恨恨地扭过头去，哑着嗓子用龙能听到的音量骂了声笨蛋。

被称作笨蛋的吟游诗人尴尬地咳嗽一声，将人用力搂进了怀里。

“还没说完代价。”龙心虚地亲吻着亚瑟的眉眼，小心翼翼地给彻底炸毛的小家伙顺气，“逆鳞都给你了……听我把话说完……”  
暴君余怒未消地哼了声，冷着脸将视线投向龙：“你说。”  
“代价就是……以后你就是我的逆鳞了……”龙懊恼地眨了眨变回湛蓝的眼眸，垂下眼没好意思再看亚瑟，“我……我其实是想告白……谁知道你来了那样的一句撒娇，让我直接失控了……总之……我……我也……喜欢你……”  
龙语无伦次磕磕绊绊地说着。  
越说声音越轻，最后连半点声音都没了。

寂静长夜。

契约缔结时散出的点点流光璨如星辉。


End file.
